Frigid Heart
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: [Traduction] "Vous avez du temps pour un visiteur avant votre exécution. Qui voulez-vous voir ?" Dans les fin-fonds de sa cellule, Eren Jeager sourit. C'est une question facile. Il n'y a qu'une personne qu'il souhaite voir. Poser son regard sur lui une dernière fois lui permettra de mourir sans regrets. Il lève la tête et regarde calmement. "Je veux Levi," dit-il simplement.


**»Auteur:** firejiya

**»Anime/Manga****:** Shingeki no Kyojin

**»Disclaimer:** L'histoire appartient à firejiya qui m'a donné son accord pour traduire sa fanfiction (l'image n'est pas à moi non plus).

**» Pairing:** Levi x Eren

**» Résumé : **« Vous avez du temps pour un visiteur avant votre exécution. Qui voulez-vous voir ? » Dans les fin-fonds de sa cellule, Eren Jeager sourit. C'est une question facile. Il n'y a qu'une personne qu'il souhaite voir. Poser son regard sur lui une dernière fois lui permettra de mourir sans regrets. Il lève la tête et regarde calmement le garde. « Je veux Levi » dit-il simplement.

**» Warning: **Major character death

_Comme promis, une nouvelle major character death, muhahahahaha ! _

_Bonne lecture *evil laugh*_

* * *

« Vous avez du temps pour un visiteur avant votre exécution. Qui voulez-vous voir ? »

Au fin-fond de sa cellule, Eren Jeager sourit. C'est une question facile. Il n'y a qu'une personne qu'il souhaite voir. Poser son regard sur lui une dernière fois lui permettra de mourir sans regrets.

Il lève la tête et regarde calmement le gardien.

« Je veux Levi » dit-il simplement.

Le garde sort rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les bruits de chaussures se font entendre sur la pierre au sol, et le Caporal apparaît dans le couloir sombre.

Eren boit la vue de cet homme avec un besoin douloureux, ses yeux verrouillés sur lui. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'Eren a vu, pour la dernière fois, les élégants contours de son visage, ses yeux gris, son physique parfait. Il pense qu'il peut rester ici pour toujours à regarder son Caporal, mentor, …amant.

Levi est maintenant adossé au mur, stoïque comme toujours. Il toise le jeune homme de 20 ans derrière les barreaux en silence. Cette situation lui rappelle horriblement la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le gamin 5 ans plus tôt dans ce donjon, seulement cette fois il n'est pas enchaîné au lit. Il n'est absolument pas enchaîné et il était en fait en train de faire des rondes dans sa cellule avant que Levi n'arrive.

Maintenant le gamin le regarde juste avec une intensité effrayante, la même intensité qu'il avait à 15 ans en disant qu'il voulait rejoindre le Bataillon d'Exploration pour tuer tous les titans. La même intensité dont Levi est devenu dépendant. Mais maintenant, cette intensité n'est pas pour les titans, mais entièrement pour Levi. C'est flatteur d'une façon très alarmante.

Cinq ans. Cinq ans et tout a changé. Où il y avait un adolescent 5 ans plus tôt se tient maintenant un homme. Toujours impulsif, mais plus sensible et moins idéaliste. Ses yeux vert-émeraude une fois emplis d'émerveillement et de curiosité sont maintenant perçants et froids. Ah, mais la forte détermination est toujours là, remarque Levi. La lumière jaune met en relief la courbe définie et élancée de sa mâchoire. Sa chemise sale et trouée ne couvre presque pas ses abdos bronzés. De la sueur perle sur sa peau dorée, mais cette vue n'excite pourtant pas Levi. Au lieu de cela, elle lui fait ressentir une forte douleur comme il voit ce qu'Eren est devenu.

_(ndt : les 5 prochains paragraphes n'ont pas réellement de sens pour moi, j'ai donc traduit littéralement. Merci de votre compréhension.)_

Durant les cinq dernières années, le Bataillon d'Exploration a repris le mur Maria avec l'aide de la forme titan d'Eren. Ils ont réussi l'expédition à Shinganshina et parvinrent finalement au sous-sol de la maison d'Eren. Il fut découvert que le gouvernement créait des titans en infectant des humains par mutation. Le gouvernement, c'est-à-dire le roi, utilisait les titans comme un instrument permettant de renforcer la discipline et la terreur sur le peuple afin d'avoir toujours plus de pouvoir.

Ce plan marchait incroyablement bien. L'extinction proche de la race humaine avait terrifié tout le monde, qui avait cherché un leader, que le gouvernement était heureux de fournir. Le peuple était absolument dévoué au roi, et personne ne suspectait que les titans étaient en fait créés par des hommes, dont Grisha Jaeger.

Son objectif était de briser les murs qui protégeaient le gouvernement. Il voulait une société libre tandis qu'il essayait de créer un antidote pour retransformer les titans en humains. Il rencontra Annie, Bertholdt et Reiner, qui avaient la faculté de se transformer en titans et les envoya détruire les murs. Et dans un dernier effort pour sauver l'humanité de la corruption, il permit à son fils de se transformer en titan grâce à des injections, espérant qu'Eren découvrirait sa force et le sous-sol, interpréterait toutes ces informations, et deviendrait l'espoir et sauveur de l'humanité.

Eren était devenu l'espoir de l'humanité, mais pas son sauveur. Une fois que le Bataillon d'Exploration eut découvert la vérité, le gouvernement décida d'arrêter immédiatement la propagation de cette dite vérité, car sa connaissance aurait pu déclencher une rébellion du peuple. Tous les régiments militaires reçurent l'ordre de trouver et de capturer Grisha ainsi que les trois personnes pouvant se transformer en titan.

Le Bataillon d'Exploration suivit ces ordres. Même si les actes de Grisha avaient amélioré l'humanité, il avait tout de même commis un délit punissable en provoquant accidentellement la mort des titans. Le Bataillon chercha donc Grisha et ses complices et engagea un affront.

Eren était outragé. Comment le Bataillon, ceux qui croyaient le plus en la liberté, pouvait-il soutenir un tel gouvernement ? Eren s'était trouvé partagé. D'un côté, la mort de sa mère avait été causée par Grisha. D'une autre part, comment pouvait-il combattre pour un gouvernement qui avait créé les titans avec pour seul but d'oppresser la population ? Devait-il se battre aux côtés de son père, ou de l'armée ? A qui devait-il fidélité ?

Il sembla qu'Eren n'avait même pas eu à décider. Grisha fut tué pendant une bataille, tout comme les soldats avec lui. Ceux qui avaient survécu, comme Annie, avaient été capturés et mis en prison ou en asiles psychiatriques. L'armée avait gagné. Le Dr Jaeger avait été vaincu et toute chance de rébellion contre le gouvernement avait été réprimée. L'Humanité retourna dans le silence. Le Bataillon d'Exploration avait été forcé à ne rien dire à propos des Titans le commandant Erwin accepta et attendait l'opportunité de gagner encore plus de pouvoir et de détrôner le Roi.

Et Eren fut arrêté et condamné à mort. Son hésitation quant à quel côté il devait défendre, son lien de sang avec « l'ennemi du genre humain » Grisha Jaeger, et le fait qu'il était un Titan étaient suffisants. Il fut jugé coupable de trahison. Deux semaines en prison, à ne voir personne excepté quelques gardes, et aujourd'hui était le jour de son exécution.

Cinq ans. Levi n'est pas sûr de quand ça a commencé. Il ne sait pas qui a approché l'autre en premier. Il se souvient juste de s'être senti vivant à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui, envahi d'une passion qui semblait embraser son corps. Il se souvient de l'adoration d'Eren pour lui. Il se souvient de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient détendus après l'entrainement en baisant l'autre sur toutes les surfaces possibles dans chaque pièce. Il se souvient des nuits suivant d'horribles effusions de sang, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, capables de dormir à l'unique pensée que l'autre respirait encore. Ilse souvient d'avoir appris à Eren à se contrôler, à apprivoiser son impulsion et à agir avec prévoyance. Cinq années à regarder Eren devenir un héros, uniquement pour qu'il soit trahi par sa propre nature.

Durant ces cinq ans, ce qui avait commencé comme du désir physique et du réconfort mental évolua rapidement en d'autres sentiments, beaucoup plus profonds et dangereux. Des sentiments de dépendance… de ces trois mots qu'Eren disait toujours à Levi.

Levi se demande s'il sera en mesure de se réveiller demain matin sans une touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés caressant sa poitrine et des yeux verts émeraude le regardant avec confiance et adoration qu'Eren seul possède. Il veut continuer à passer des matinées à écouter les critiques d'Eren ou ses visions d'un avenir meilleur. Levi veut rêver un peu.

Il oublie qu'il est resté silencieux tout ce temps. Puis Eren parle d'une voix basse, rocailleuse, ce qui le tire de ses pensées.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours imaginé que je mourrais tué par un Titan, ou toi. » Il rit sèchement. Levi ne dit rien.

« C'est amusant. Cinq ans, et absolument rien n'a changé. » Il s'arrête, comme s'il essayait de trouver un moyen d'exprimer ses pensées. Levi demeure silencieux.

« Ce que je fais pour le monde n'a aucune importance. Je serai toujours un monstre. » La voix d'Eren tremble d'une rage contrôlée, et d'un soupçon de trahison. Levi ne peut plus se taire.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu contrôles parfaitement ta forme de titan. Il n'y a rien de monstrueux à propos de toi. »

Eren n'essaie plus de baisser la voix. « Alors pourquoi suis-je au même endroit qu'il y a cinq ans, après avoir été jugé et déclaré une aide pour l'humanité ? J'ai fait tant de choses et tout le monde est trop aveugle pour le voir ! »

Levi se précipite en avant et attrape les barres métalliques. « Tout le monde n'est pas aveugle. Pas Armin, ni Mikasa, ni le Bataillon d'Exploration. Plus que tout, tu es humain à mes yeux, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il reste ici à regarder Eren le fixer et poser encore cette question, « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train d'agir ? » Eren est en colère contre lui.

« Crois-moi, nous avons essayé. Erwin a tout tenté pour te tirer de ce bordel. Mais tu as eu un jugement juste, et nous n'avons aucun pouvoir. Même si on essayait de te faire sortir d'ici, il y a des gardes postés dehors prêts à tirer,» dit Levi. En réalité, il aimerait qu'ils essaient encore plus. Il est plus que tout décidé à risquer sa vie si cela signifie qu'Eren a une chance de survivre. Mais ça ne pourrait jamais se produire. Maintenant, Eren est une menace qui doit être exterminée. Et dès que le gouvernement veut quelque chose, il l'obtient.

Eren semble nostalgique. « Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces deux semaines de solitude. Et j'ai réalisé que j'étais plutôt heureux. J'ai aidé l'humanité et vécu une belle vie. J'ai pensé que je pouvais mourir sans regrets. Mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Quel genre de regrets as-tu ? » demande Levi, incapable de s'arrêter.

Un moment de silence suit et quand Eren parle, cela sonne urgent.

« Je regrette de ne pas être capable de m'aventurer plus loin et de voir le monde extérieur. Je regrette d'avoir à couper court à mon temps avec mes amis. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu exterminer tous les titans comme je l'avais promis, de ne pas avoir pu venger la mort de ma mère. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir l'enfant de Jean et Mikasa quand ils en auront un, je ne serai pas là pour le voir. » Eren s'arrête et prend une profonde inspiration.

« Mais plus que tout, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir passer l'éternité avec toi. »

Le cœur de Levi se serre horriblement.

Eren continue, « J'étais toujours tellement absorbé par l'idée de survivre et combattre et réussir, mais maintenant que j'y pense, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. »

« A quel point ? » demande Levi, surpris de sa soudaine brutalité.

Eren répond, « J'aurais aimé te demander de faire l'amour avec moi une dernière fois, mais je suppose que c'est impraticable. »

Levi sourit. « On pourrait essayer si tu souhaites vraiment satisfaire ton envie de faire ça dans une prison. »

Eren rétorque avec amusement, « Va te faire foutre ! » et sourit malgré la situation grave.

« Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à nous préparer à cela. » Levi passe ses mains à travers les barres et tire Eren vers lui par le col. Ils parviennent finalement à trouver un bon angle malgré les barreaux. Levi ne réalise pas la force avec laquelle il a tiré Eren vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se connectent. Deux semaines sans l'embrasser est un temps insupportablement long.

Le baiser est tout sauf doux, tous leurs sentiments mêlés avec urgence. Ils veulent se confirmer la réalité de ce moment. Levi tire Eren encore plus près de lui, et celui-ci passe la main dans les cheveux de son amant. Quand Levi se rend compte que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils partageront un baiser, il attaque vicieusement la lèvre supérieure d'Eren, qui répond avec la même ferveur. Bientôt, tout disparait autour d'eux et ils ne sont que tous les deux, entourés de chaleur et d'émotion. Le temps est arrêté. Il n'y a plus d'échéance à leur baiser, plus de donjon, juste un espace blanc empli de sentiments. Enormément de sentiments. Ils pourraient être n'importe où et ça n'importerait pas car ce moment est défini par eux, unifiés et bougeant ensemble.

Infiniment.

Quand ils s'arrêtent enfin, ils cherchent tous deux de l'air. Ils restent accrochés l'un à l'autre et pressent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

C'est à ce moment que Levi arrive à la conclusion qu'il avait évitée pendant cinq ans. Il avait toujours eu un cœur frigide, glacé et fermé parce que s'attacher à quelqu'un était si imprudent dans un monde où n'importe qui pouvait mourir à tout moment. Puis Eren était arrivé et avait empli son cœur de flammes rugissantes. Flammes que Levi ne pouvait éteindre peu importe à quel point il essayait.

Avec cette pensée, Levi est le premier à parler. « Je t'aime, Eren Jaeger. Tellement. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça pour la première fois juste avant que je ne meure ? »

Levi semble un peu troublé mais parvient à se justifier, « Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Après un silence, Eren parle à nouveau. « Levi, promets-moi que tu avanceras. Promets-moi que tu resteras fort. »

Levi n'hésite pas à répondre, « Comment l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité peut-il avancer quand son dernier espoir est en train de disparaitre ? »

Eren ne répond pas. Ils se serrent simplement encore plus, leurs regards ne se quittant jamais. Aucun des deux ne remarque quand un garde entre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne dise, « Le temps est écoulé. »

Ils se détachent et s'attardent quelques instants. Puis, avec un dernier coup d'œil, Levi s'éloigne, se sentant entièrement incomplet.

OoOoO

Les gardes mènent Eren hors de sa cellule jusqu'au lieu où l'exécution doit prendre place. Ses poignets sont maintenant attachés dans son dos par des menottes et il est entouré de gardes armés. C'est comme s'il était le criminel le plus recherché. Ce qu'il pourrait très bien être.

La salle d'audience est comme il s'en rappelle. Il n'y a pas de juge présidant cette fois-ci, mais il y a un poteau en bois au milieu de la pièce afin que tout le monde puisse voir. Les gens de la ville sont partout, les aristocrates désireux de voir quelque chose de divertissant. Les exécutions publiques sont de rares évènements.

Les yeux d'Eren se posent sur la petite fenêtre près du plafond. C'est la première fois qu'il voit le soleil depuis deux semaines, et il souhaite que son exécution ait pu avoir lieu dehors.

Quand il entre dans la pièce, les conversations s'arrêtent et tous les yeux se tournent vers lui. Tandis que les gardes l'amènent au centre, il se sent comme un animal sauvage, enfermé dans une cage, où tout le monde peut se moquer de lui sans retenue.

Tous les gens ici sont là pour le voir mourir. Eren réalise que les humains sont de viles créatures. Il a passé tellement de temps et d'énergie à se battre pour sauver l'humanité, mais le monde même a-t-il encore de l'humanité ?

Il n'est pas sûr. Regarder autour de lui ne l'aide pas, il ne voit aucun visage familier. Bien sûr, il y a des hommes importants de l'armée qui devaient être présents, comme le Commandant Erwin, mais aucun de ses proches n'est ici.

Il s'y est attendu, cependant. Il sait que la seule raison pour laquelle ses amis ne sont pas là est que le regarder mourir est trop douloureux pour eux. Ils veulent se souvenir de lui comme une personne pleine de vitalité, pas comme un coquillage vide. Si Eren avait eu la possibilité de voir plus d'une seule personne, tout le monde serait venu le voir. Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Jean… ils l'aiment tous. Ils aiment simplement plus leur propre santé.

Levi. Levi lui a rendu visite aujourd'hui. Ils se sont dit leurs adieux. Levi n'a aucune raison de venir voir l'exécution et de s'infliger encore plus d'agonie et de tourment.

Alors quand Eren se tient sur la plateforme, il est surpris de reconnaître ce visage dans la foule, tout au fond de la salle. Incontestablement Levi. Il porte un long manteau avec un gros objet de sa poche, ce à quoi Eren ne porte pas grand intérêt. Puisque tandis que la corde est positionnée autour de son cou, il remarque quelque chose de beaucoup plus étrange à propos de Levi.

Sa peau est humide. Des larmes silencieuses coulent doucement le long de ses joues. Il n'y a pas de rougissement ou de marque sur son visage. Pas de reniflement, aucune émotion qui pourrait révéler un quelconque signe de tristesse. Il garde la tête haute et fière comme son visage est éclairé par le soleil, révélant les larmes, unique trace de sa faiblesse.

Eren sent ses jambes trembler à cette vue. Durant toutes ces années passées ensemble, il n'a jamais vu Levi pleurer. Levi était toujours autoritaire, fort, impassible, et gardait ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Et maintenant il pleure de rares larmes. Juste pour Eren.

Cela confirme à Eren que c'est le vrai amour. Eren a toujours eu tendance à s'inquiéter dès que Levi ne renvoyait pas ses sentiments. Mais il essayait simplement de les protéger de la rupture. Levi l'a toujours aimé, et c'est tellement apparent dans ses silencieuses, subtiles actions. Il n'avait pas à venir à l'exécution, mais il est venu. Il a fait un sacrifice que personne d'autre n'a fait parce qu'il savait qu'Eren en aurait besoin. Qu'Eren voudrait que quelqu'un soit avec lui dans ses derniers instants, pour le rassurer et lui promettre que sa mort n'était pas vaine.

Et Levi est là. Il se tient discrètement, silencieusement, ne faisant aucun bruit, ni n'attirant l'attention. Il est juste là. Et c'est tout ce dont Eren a besoin.

Le tabouret est retiré de sous ses pieds et la corde commence à se resserrer autour de son cou. Son souffle est saccadé tandis que l'air quitte ses poumons. Eren sent ses yeux devenir humides. Son esprit sait que se battre est inutile, mais il ne peut pas se contrôler.

Tandis que sa vision devient floue et blanchit, ses yeux sont rivés sur Levi, et soudainement quelque chose le frappe. Une vision de jours futurs. D'une vie après la victoire. Il entend les voix de ses amis. Il marche pieds-nus sur une substance blanchâtre qui se coince entre ses orteils. En face de lui, le vaste, magnifique océan, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon qui devient rouge orangé, lui rappelant l'enfer dans lequel il vivait. A ses côtés se trouve Levi, tenant sa main fermement et regardant droit devant.

La main de Levi commence à bouger, mais la scène disparait devant ses yeux. Eren est de retour dans la salle d'audience et il ne sait même pas s'il respire encore.

Le gris des yeux de Levi est la dernière chose qu'il voie avant que la vie ne lui soit ôtée et que tout ne soit plus que ténèbres.

Son corps se détend.

Un moment de silence suit pendant quelques instants avant que de faibles murmures ne se fassent entendre. Les gens commencent à parler et à bouger, prêts à rentrer chez eux. Le spectacle est terminé. Ils doivent être ailleurs, avec d'autres gens

Au milieu de l'agitation, personne ne remarque l'homme au fond de la salle fouiller dans la poche de son manteau et en sortir un objet. Au moment où le coup de feu retentit, il est trop tard.

* * *

_Voilà voilà…. Sympatoche, non ? XD_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_

_Sweet dreams_

_Emma_


End file.
